Out of their element
by Silentlamb
Summary: The gang finally come to Naraku's deathbed. With his last breath, he sends them to the future, in the Americas! Good god! And their only chance to make it home to where they belong is to defeat... his son? He doesn't have one! Does he? DISCONTINUED, srry.
1. Naraku's death

Hi people! Alena here. I would just like to say that I am trying to make something that everyone would like. I'll be messing around with this for a while. Please review.

Full Summary: The gang has grown some and Shippo has grown up and is out of the gang. They have finally come to Naraku's deathbed. With his last bit of power, Naraku sends them into Kagome's time and they are nowhere near Kagome's shrine and there is no way to get back. Now they must fit in with a new school and a new neighborhood until they get back or their in trouble with a new enemy.

Ok, if some people are confused this will clear things up, well, at least some:

Shippo is now twelve( supposing that he originally was like eight), Kagome is twenty, Inuyasha is pretty much the same age( hey, he's half demon), Sango, supposing she's eighteen, is now twenty-two, Miroku is twenty-four.

In the story, Shippo has found a girl and that is the reason why he left. (Shippo fans, do not get angry)

Let's see, what else... well, until I think of something else, or until someone comes to me with a question, I'll just let the story go as is.

CHAPTER ONE: NARAKU'S DEATH

A yellow explosion boomed around a character in a monkey suit. Yellow wasps surrounded him were skittering frantically from the surrounding explosions. Naraku jumped around as fast as he could, trying to escape the flying arrows and attacks against him.

Sango, with her vengeance against him for slaughtering her village, threw her Hiraikotsu at him as hard as she could throw it. Naraku jumped over it and ran onward. Then Miroku came in front of him and tried to take a swipe at him, using sacred sutures and his staff. He couldn't use his wind tunnel for then the poisonous insects would have gotten sucked into the void and slowly killed him. Naraku easily dodged these attacks and grabbed Miroku at the neck. Miroku struggled and stabbed him with his staff. But it was no good.

Naraku was so preoccupied with killing Miroku that he didn't notice the Hiraikotsu come back. It cut Naraku in half and let Miroku go. Miroku hit the ground and threw some sutures on the severed lumps. They burst into flame and steam gushed out.

In the background, Inuyasha and Kagome was standing side by side. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga at the ready and Kagome had a bow strung. As soon as Miroku was let go and the sutures weakened the already weak Naraku, Kagome quickly pulled back and fired a sacred arrow. As the glow around that arrow started to form, Inuyasha pulled back the Tetsusaiga and unleashed the backlash wave. It's power circled the already powerful arrow and hit Naraku dead in center. His breath quickened and the blow turned his injured self into dust. He was dead.

Or dying anyway. As the group surrounded the dying Naraku, smiling in triumph. Naraku didn't act afraid at all. As he sunk lower into the ashes that were his body, he glowed slightly and mumbled some words. The gang didn't really seem to care all that much. As Inuyasha opened his mouth to make a smart remark as he always does, Naraku jumped ahead of him. "I may have failed to kill you, but there will be others that will. I swear on it."

They stared blankly at him and blinked a couple times. Naraku gave his last evil laugh (ku, ku, ku) and sank into his ashes, to speak no more.

They turned and looked at each other, obviously confused. He was the most difficult opponent in this time. Now that he was dead, what more damage could be done. Miroku grunted and undid the flap on his right hand. The wind tunnel was now gone. Sango sighed in relief. Now that Naraku was dead, the spirits of her dead village could finally rest in peace. Inuyasha has finally avenged Kikyo's death and Kagome fulfilled her duty and put the pieces of the shard together.

"Oh, I wish Shippo could have seen this." Kagome whispered.

"He had nothing to do with it. Might as well let him go." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Oh, I know, but I do hope he's happy with the girl he's found." Kagome replied.

"He'll do fine. He's not that annoying." Inuyasha countered, folding his hands.

"But at age twelve?" Kagome whined.

"He's old enough to take care of himself, Kagome." Sango said, smiling.

As they turned to go, A shining line appeared around the group on the ground and a cracking noise was heard. They looked around frantically in confusion.


	2. Unexplained Magic

CHAPTER TWO: UNEXPLAINED MAGIC 

Two sparkling lines circled them and strange characters were written in between them that no one could understand. With an explosion, and the sound of Naraku's laughter, a blue liquid-like background splashed around the circle that surrounded the gang so suddenly that Kagome screamed and jumped over and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha was so shocked by the demonic aura that was happening to react to Kagome's embrace. Sango backed up to Miroku in fright. Miroku took the time out to grope her. A loud smack was heard. "This is hardly the time for this you pervert!" Sango screamed at Miroku.

Miroku now had a large pink slap mark on his cheek. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them with a sweat drop, and Sango was glaring at Miroku, brought her Hiraikotsu closer to her for protection. When she brought her monstrous boomerang closer to her, it scraped across the ground and some dirt and rocks loosened themselves from the ground and flew towards the edge.

No one really paid much attention to it, but it bounced towards the edge, and hit a hidden barrier of some sort. A small explosion and cloud of dust sprang everywhere and everyone hit the deck. Now that they were looking at the edge, a rip of some sort came out of the barrier. The liquid-like background was torn and a cosmic sort of thing came out of the rip.

Although all the humans were unaware of it, it held some sort of vapor that sprang out of the dust and settled on everyone. Humans' senses were too dull, but Inuyasha and Kirara felt some sort of presence and the utmost desire to enter that rip in the barrier.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kagome screamed.

"Huh?" Inuyasha shook his head and looked at what he was doing. Unable to stop himself, he was slowly walking towards the thing that looked like death. Kagome stopped him, clutching his arm.

No one was paying attention to Kirara, they were all focused on keeping Inuyasha from killing himself. Kirara leaped out of Sango's arms. Sango did notice this first. "Kirara! Don't do it!" And dove for her.

But it was too late. Kirara crouched to the ground and leaped through the rip in the cosmos. Sango hit the ground where Kirara was just seconds ago, her arms that ready to grab her, were now curled around her torso. "No..."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's screams brought Sango to her senses. Sango jerked around just to be thrown to the side. Inuyasha's eyes were not his own. They were no longer amber, they were tinted a purplish-red. Kagome saw this before. It happened to her one too many times. He could not control the evil spell that was cast on all demons. He tossed Miroku and Kagome, who were still trying to hold him down, to the ground. He got Sango out of the way and went to the hole in the barrier. Like Kirara, he leaped through the hole, and like Sango, Kagome hit the ground were he was a few seconds ago, trying to catch him.

But Kagome was not going to let him go so easily. Without a second thought of the consequences, she got her feet under her and she pushes upward, going through the hole.

Sango and Miroku who were watching her, jumped at her action and leaped after her, looking for her safety. Plus, who knows? Kirara could be there too.

Kagome could see Inuyasha ahead of her. Determined, Kagome pushed herself ahead, much like she was swimming, and pounced on Inuyasha, just before he was about to disappear from her sight. She hugged onto his back tightly. Inuyasha's eyes were closed, but Kagome could still feel his heartbeat. He was still alive.

Kagome heard a crack and a yelp. Looking behind her, she saw Sango and Miroku with a very pink slap mark on his cheek. 'Good, their safe.' Kagome thought, relieved. 'But wait, where's...'  
"KIRARA!" Sango shouted. Kagome looked in the direction of Sango's outstretched hand. Kirara was floating limply in the cosmos. Kagome didn't know what to do. Would she abandon Inuyasha and save Kirara, or vice versa. She didn't want to loose either. Before she could decide, a lightning like strike lit up the entire background. Kagome heard Sango scream "NOOOOOO!"

Before Kagome knew it, she had come back to reality, back to a forest area. Inuyasha hit the ground first, and regained consciousness. Kagome was on his back and land on him. Sango landed on the ground next to them, with the Hiraikotsu on top of her. Miroku was the last to join them. He landed on top of Sango. Even though this was no time for it, Miroku took the time out to grope Sango. If it wasn't for the fact that Sango was knocked out due to the huge boomerang and 20 something man landing on her, she would have hurt him so bad...

Kagome was lost in thought from looking at Sango and Miroku, shaking her head at Miroku. She didn't realize that Inuyasha had regained consciousness.

At first, Inuyasha thoughts were hazy. He felt heavy for some reason. Then his eyes snapped open. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Kagome squealed from shock, and Inuyasha pushed her to the ground. "What was that about!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Heh, heh..." Kagome laughed nervously, trying to shake off that moment. "Forget it, where are we?"

Inuyasha sniffed around. "What the-- There isn't the scent of Youkai anywhere."

"Maybe it's my time." Kagome said, with a duh expression on her face. Inuyasha growled. "Ok Inuyasha, before you get all mad at me, get Sango away from Miroku before she wakes up and Miroku is in extensive care. I'll go look for someone to tell us where we are."

Inuyasha gave her a cold stare before punching Miroku who was enjoying himself way too much. He put Sango on his back and left Miroku to the care of the huge boomerang.

Kagome walked ahead until she heard the sounds of cars and ran to it, where she could see buildings and stores.

She ran to the first person she saw, which was a middle-aged woman. "Um, excuse me, could you tell me where we are and what year this is?"

The woman looked at her oddly and continued to walk, obviously creeped out. "Wa- wait!" Kagome called after her then groaned when the woman broke into a run, and looked behind her, where Inuyasha was jogging after her, Sango on his back, still knocked out. She shook her head and looked for someone else.

A guy in his late twenties walked by her, Kagome jogged up to him and asked, "Excuse me sir, I know this may sound weird, but, could you tell me where we are and what year this is?"

"Yeah, you better tell us or else I'll slice your throat open!" Inuyasha added after her, threatening him with his claws. The guy looked at the fierce looking hanyou, and took off. Irony was that he actually was about to tell them it until Inuyasha ruined it.

"Grr... Inuyasha!" Kagome growled, then with fire in her eyes, yelled "SIT!" And Inuyasha slammed his head down on the ground. While he laid there in pain with smoke rising out from the impact, Kagome looked around for someone else to ask, but Inuyasha had scared everyone away.

Then, turning a corner, was two college girls walking side by side. One had black hair to that was braided down to her back. She was wearing a loose t-shirt, and jeans. The other girl had brown hair that was loosely going down to her back as well. She was wearing a black hoodie, and regular old jeans. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome glaring with his arms folded while Kagome ran towards them, begging God to let them relieve her of her questions.

Will her questions be answered? Will Inuyasha ruin all her chances of asking anyone? Will she make any new friends? Do cats really hate rain? And what did that last question have to do with anything? Tune in next time when all these questions (including the question with the cat) will be answered.

See ya soon!

Alena Rio.


	3. Throw ya down when your up

**_For those people who don't have a clue what the chapter title means, it kinda means that your all happy and whatever, but then something kicks ya down and stomps on you. All the same, I love you all and your reviews. Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha. I'd love to, I'd definitely love to, but I don't -sob-_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

CHAPTER THREE: THROW YOU DOWN WHEN YOUR UP

'Please don't run away, please don't run away, please don't run away.' Kagome thought in her head over and over. She had been asking people all day to answer her questions on where they were and what year it was. But every time, they would be too creeped out to answer, or Inuyasha would scare them off. But these two girls might help them. But then, something strange might happen, it just always does for some reason.

Kagome continued to shout at them, telling them to stop so that she could talk to them. The girl with the brown hair, had been looking at her, but didn't want to say anything just in case she wasn't talking to them. But she finally realized that she WAS talking to them. She tugged on the girl with the black hair's shirt and both turned and waited for Kagome to catch up and catch her breath.

"I'm -pant- sorry, but -wheeze-" Kagome started, gasping for breath from sprinting down a block to catch up to them.

"Hey, catch your breath, then talk. We got all day, it's our day off." The girl with the black hair said, shrugging.

"Th- thank you." Kagome said, panting like a dog. And speaking of dogs, Inuyasha was jogging after her, Sango still on his back.

Kagome took a full minute to recover. "As weird as it sounds, I need to know the year, and what-- where we are. Please answer. I'm at my wit's end." Kagome pleaded.

The two girls stared at her. 'Oh no, did I say something I shouldn't?' Kagome thought anxiously.

"If that's what you wanted to say, you just say it jeez." The girl with the brown said. Kagome stared at her.

"Yeah, what she said." The girl with the black hair said after her.

"So Kagome, where are we?" A voice came behind her. 'Oh no, not now.' Kagome thought frantically. She turned.

Inuyasha stood behind her impatiently. The girl with the black hair "ooh" ed. "Oh, are his ears real?"  
"His... ears?" Kagome turned around slowly and saw Inuyasha's ears flick impatiently. 'Oh shoot' Kagome thought.

"N-no, no their not." Kagome said quickly.

"Awww... it would have been nice to know that there were hanyou in the world still."

"Hanyou? What makes you say that?"

"My grandma used to talk about hanyou that used to live in Japan. That's our heritage. I always used to wish I was hanyou, all the power you could have..." The girl dazed off into thought.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Alicia!" The girl with the brown hair shouted at her, slapping her face to make her wake up. That woke her up

"Ow, hey!" The girl with the black hair glared at the other one.

"Oh, so your names Alicia?" Kagome asked.

The girl turned. "Yeah. This here is Melody, the non believer." She said, gesturing to the girl with the brown hair. Melody bowed respectively.

"I don't not believe in Hanyou and Youkai, I just read the manga." Melody replied to Alicia's comment.

"Yes, well, they could exist." Kagome said vaguely. "Oh, and this is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you." They both said in unison, bowing their heads slightly.

"I may have just noticed this," Melody said, "But, um, Inuyasha, is holding a woman on his back.

Kagome jerked around and saw that Sango was still on Inuyasha's back, still knocked out. "Oh… it was a, a… Football accident, and they rammed into her on an uhhh... out of bounds tackle, and uhhh… she was…. knocked… out…" Kagome said frantically, attempting to make up an excuse. Then it hit her, they would have nowhere to go. They wouldn't have a place to get Sango to recover. They didn't even know where the heck they were. "Crud, we have no where to stay." Kagome said out loud.

"Been kicked outta the house early?" Alicia asked her.

"Huh? Uh…" Kagome had said that by accident. " Uh, yeah, booted out with just the clothes on my back." She laughed nervously.

"Eh, well, you wanna stay with us? It's a college dorm sure, but it's shelter." Alicia said. Melody nodded.

"Oh, but, we don't know where we are…." Kagome broke off.

"We'll be going to Harvard University."

"Harvard?" Where did Kagome hear that before...

"Yeah, ya know, in Boston. Welcome to the USA!" Alicia said, jokingly, waving her arms in the air.

Kagome's jaw dropped. No wonder they weren't anywhere near home, they were in present day America. "Ok, thanks." Kagome said.

"Yeah, now, there's only one thing that we will need from you guys." Melody said, poking a finger out at them threateningly. Kagome looked scared and Alicia had a sweat drop. "We'll need to know a little about you guys. Ya know, names, relations, stuff ! like that."

Kagome sighed with relief. "Oh, uh, I'm Kagome, but you know that, Inuyasha over here is uhh…" Kagome thought fast. "My, my boyfriend."

Inuyasha stared at her. Alicia smiled some and Kagome continued.

"Yes, this one here, being carried by Inuyasha, is Sango. She is a demon-ic, when fiery. Demonic when fiery. Don't get her angry, jeez that would be a problem, heh heh." Kagome said, laughing nervously at the end, trying not to mention that Sango was a demon slayer. "There is one more too." Kagome finished up. "His name is Miroku. And he's the pervert of perverts so--" Kagome was cut off when a familiar voice said, "Ah, young beauties." Right behind Alicia and Melody.

They turned around to see a young man in purple robes carrying a large boomerang. Alicia was about to say something but Miroku grabbed their hands and held them while speaking. "Hello, I am a young monk who needs to have someone carry on his bloodline. Would either of you consider baring my child?" He asked solemnly.

Alicia stared at him, mouth open, speechless. Melody looked ready to kick him in an area unpleasant. Both were blushing deep red. Kagome and Inuyasha had sweat drops.

A huge boomerang connected with Miroku's head. Melody and Alicia looked at Kagome and Inuyasha gratefully. They shook their heads.

They turned around again to see Sango, awake and looking threatening at Miroku, who was caressing a huge bump on the top of his head. "Thank you very much." Alicia and Melody said to Sango. "So, uh, you wanted somewhere to stay?" Melody asked Kagome.

"Yes, we would be grateful. Miroku needs somewhere to stay too though. Don't worry, Sango will make sure he doesn't try anything." Kagome said to them.

"That would be much appreciated." Alicia said, glaring along with Sango at Miroku. Miroku groaned.

As they entered the campus, the skies began to darken and a slight drizzle came down on them. Inuyasha looked up and a fat drop of water splattered his nose. Kagome giggled while he scowled. Sango kept looking behind her like she expected someone to be following her.

The rain came down harder and the place outside was deserted. Apparently as soon as it began to drizzle, everyone grabbed their stuff and bolted inside. Alicia and Melody scrunched themselves into their stuff trying, about ready to jolt too. They entered the building and went to make sure that everything was ok for the group to stay with them for a while. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others stood underneath the overhang, huddling together.

Sango heard a cat-like roar. A roar she knew. She turned and looked out into the graying atmosphere. She couldn't see all that well though the rain and fog, but she could make out a huge cat-like figure. "Kirara!" Sango yelled out, running out into the rain.

The cat figure didn't appear to move because of the blurring rain. Sango ran out and when she was about 10 feet in front of the creature, it leaped into the air. Sango looked up, tears in her eyes, face wet from the rain. She shielded her eyes from the fat drops, and a looming shadow grew closer and closer till it pounced on her. Sango hit the ground, mud splattering everywhere.

Sango looked up, and saw that it was Kirara, but the way her eyes looked, she was not herself. "Sango!" A voice called out to her in the distance.

Sango blinked and looked up. Kirara was not on top of her anymore, threatening to rip her throat out. She leveraged herself on her elbows and looked up to see Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku running towards her.

Frantically, she looked around, and saw the same shadow that she had saw earlier. It was walking away, to a human figure. Sango pushed herself up and ran to that spot. The human and the shadow that Sango was positive that was Kirara was walking away, preventing her from seeing them. Sango ran as far as she could in the heavy rain, before tripping and falling face-flat in the mud.

She impatiently wiped the mud away from her face and looked at the spot she was running to earlier. They were no longer visible. Sango pounded the mud again and again, frustrated with herself that she couldn't attempt to help her battle partner and friend.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku ran up to the slumped demon slayer. Kagome checked to see if she was alright. Miroku lifted her some ways, and Inuyasha picked her up. Kagome helped her walk back to the building. Sango was muttering to herself, tears streaming down her face, hidden in the rain. She kept on muttering something about Kirara.

Alicia put back the door to tell them that it was ok for them to stay, but no one was where she had left them. She screened the campus and noticed several mud covered figures walking towards her. "Oh crap." She muttered, before darting out in the rain to help them.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Ok, tell me people, that was pretty awesome, in a way. I am pretty happy with this chapter. So, the cat question from the earlier chapter kinda had something to do with it, right? So then, looks like they are all set. But, what about Kirara? Who was that guy or girl who apparently "stole" Kirara? If your wondering why I do this after every chapter, it's supposed to be like some sort of urge to see the next chapter. Right... Stick around, I'm still writing please still be reading. **_

**_Alena Rio _**


	4. The first night

_**Hey, it's me again. Before I officially start with the whole college thing, I just gotta say, I am not in college, I don't have a clue what happens in there. Maybe I'm wrong with what I write, I don't know. Just saying, read on. **_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - **_

**_CHAPTER FOUR: THE FIRST NIGHT_**

Sango laid her back against the heater with her eyes closed. She was wrapped in a blanket, her head tilted forward. Sitting on the bed, Kagome was drying her hair with a blanket. Miroku and Inuyasha stood there, backs against the wall, dry and content. Outside, the rain and wind pounded against the windows and walls.

Alicia walked into the dorm room, now wearing a pajama tank top and pants with her hair wrapped in a towel. "Now, I might be insensitive and about the whole situation, and excuse my bad British accent, but what the bloody hell made you run into the rain like that?" Alicia asked them, with, like she said, a bad British accent.

**_Flashback:.._**

Alicia put back the door to tell them that it was ok for them to stay, but no one was where she had left them. She screened the campus and noticed several mud covered figures walking towards her. "Oh crap." She muttered, before running out in the rain to help them. She helped Kagome walk Sango to their dorm, getting her side and arms covered in mud, and severely soaking her hair. Now she looked just like everyone else walking towards the shelter.

**_End flashback:.._**

Kagome couldn't answer her. It wouldn't matter if she were trying to hide anything. She didn't know herself. Kagome looked over at Sango sympathetically.

A trickle of rain water ran from her hair down her cheek and disappeared in the blanket. "Kirara..." She said softly.

Alicia looked at her blankly. "Kirara?"

"My best friend. My battle partner. She was there when my village was massacred. When I almost died. She lived through it all. She was always there. And now she's gone..." Sango then mumbled something inaudible and sunk deeper into her blanket.

Alicia looked at her and then at Kagome.

"Kirara is a beloved, uh, cat. She recently lost her and she loved her dearly." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry. But what about the thing about the battle partner thing that she was talking about." Alicia asked.

"Err..." Kagome couldn't tell her that. And she couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't blow their cover.

Fortunately for her, Melody walked into the room with a bunch of pillows and blankets, also wearing pajamas. She dumped it all onto Alicia and ignoring Alicia's cries of "HEY!" clapped her hands together and said, "Ok, everyone into bed."

Alicia clawed her way out of the mass of blankets and pillows. "Ya know, your maternal ways are really starting to tick me off." Alicia growled at Melody, sitting on her bed.

Melody ignored her. "OK, so since we are short on beds, we are gonna give ya some old blankets and pillows until we get something to work, kay?"

"Sure that's fine." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha who positioned himself in the corner like he normally does to go to sleep.

Alicia noticed this. "Yo sleepy butt, get over here and sleep like a normal person."

Inuyasha shot her a glare and Alicia threw a pillow at him. Inuyasha ripped the pillow from his face and growled at her, his hand on his sword's handle.

Acting quickly, Kagome lunged at Inuyasha, embracing him. She squeezing his hand so he would let go. Inuyasha, shocked, complied.

Attempting to stifle a yawn, Alicia noticed none of this, only saw Kagome hug Inuyasha. "Awww..." Alicia cooed, giggling slightly, only cause it's cute to see lover's embrace.

Melody laid down more blankets and tossed pillows in random places. Alicia got up and helped lean Sango, who was asleep from exhaustion, grief, and sorrow, into their homemade beds. She was not disturbed by the movement.

Alicia yawned again, said goodnight to everyone, tucked herself in and went to sleep.

Melody crossed to the other side of the room, and got into her own bed. With a quiet, "Good night." She too was asleep. Miroku tucked himself close to Sango (so gonna be smacked Miroku) and soon was asleep was well. Inuyasha twitched his ears and was asleep as well.

Only Kagome lay awake, listening to the soft pat-pat of the rain on the roof and against the windows. There was the soft boom of thunder that would sound far off. Before she dosed off to sleep, before she closed her eyes for the night, she looked over at Inuyasha in the dim light and smiled. But her peaceful thoughts were overcome with questions. Like, what was Sango doing in the rain? Was Kirara really there? Who will help them and how will they get back?

Kagome fell into a troubled sleep from these thoughts. She had continuous nightmares of everyone leaving her. They managed to get back without her. Everyone disappeared from her. She heard sounds of slapping and she heard screams. Someone called out to her. She thrashed around, trying to see who, but she couldn't move.

"Kagome!" The abrupt noise startled Kagome and she woke up with a start. From where she lay, she looked around. She didn't know where she was.

She sat up quickly. She realized where she was. For some reason, and somehow, she had rolled into Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha didn't notice this and she had her head in his lap for who knows how long.

The peace was broken when Sango woke up, feeling a bit too hot. She turned her head and noticed something that shouldn't be there. "Hentai!" She screamed and smacked Miroku across the head, waking both Inuyasha and Melody.

They were right under Melody's bed so she screamed from the sudden violence. Alicia fell from her bed, startled at Melody's scream, landing on her head with a sharp CRACK!

Inuyasha finally pulled himself from the shock that he was in, and finally noticed Kagome. Twitching, he called out to Kagome until she finally woke up. (she sure is a heavy sleeper, not that I would know, but still.) Pretty chaotic for the first night.

_**25 minutes later:...**_

Everyone was sitting on the floor or on one of the beds. Alicia sat on the floor, rubbing her head from falling on it. Inuyasha sat there with his eyes closed and his arms folded. A red cap was slammed on his head thanks to Kagome, who didn't want to have to deal with the issue of his ears again, trying to explain and whatnot.

Sango sat on the bed, glaring at Miroku who smiled innocently. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, head pointed away from him, blushing furiously. Melody looked around like she was about to give a lecture.

"Alright." Melody began.

"Here we go." Alica muttered, rolling her eyes.

"We," Melody began, warning Alicia by glaring at her, "Do not have the privilege of banging around like this. If anyone complains--"

"The dean will find out blaghdy, blah, blah." Alicia mocked.

Melody slapped her in the back of the head. Alicia clutched her head in pain. Since her head was already in pain, this hurt several times worse.

"This is serious!" Melody yelled at her. "The dean doesn't even know you guys are here."

"What the--" Alicia and Kagome said in unison.

"I thought you asked!" Alicia shouted, baffled.

"I did... but the dean was busy." Melody said lamely, fumbling her fingers. "Not like he was gonna anyway, with boarding fee and everything."

"Irresponsible." Alicia muttered, which resulted in another blow to the back of the head. Alicia fell backwards, knocking her heels against the floor in agitation and pain. Everyone flinched by just looking at her.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"I dunno." Melody said, shrugging. "What we need to worry about is I guess inspections. But what are the chances of that? Besides, we'll get some sort of warning ahead of time. We'll be able to think of something."

Melody glanced at the clock. It said 9:30. She looked at the schedule that was conveniently taped next to it, on the wall. "Hmm... I got computer science. Should I skip and get you more accustomed to the town, Or should I go to class and have you fend for yourself? Do you guys know the town at all? Just wondering."

"No, sorry."

"It's Ok."

Rubbing her bruised skull, Alicia got up and asked them, "What do you guys want to do?"

She received another blow to the back of the head. After 2 hits already, Alicia crumpled to the ground.

With tears in her eyes, she screamed at Melody, "WHAT THE HELL AS THAT FOR!"

Melody was trying to choke back laughs. She pointed to behind Alicia.

Alicia furled around, furious. Kagome, staring at Alicia, somewhat creeped out, pointed her thumb at Inuyasha.

Alicia glared daggers at him. Inuyasha showed no sympathy, however looked quite smug. "You got what you deserved."

"FOR WHAT!" Alicia thundered.

"The thing with the pillow." Inuyasha said calmly, not phased at all by her anger.

"Ok tough guy. If your gonna be like that, I'm going to math. You guys get to work things out on your own." Alicia growled, grabbing her bag, lifting it over her shoulder, opened the door and slammed it.

Melody flinched at the door slamming. "Well, I might as well go to computer science. Will you guys be alright?"

"Does Alicia hate Inuyasha now?" Miroku asked.

"With a passion. I can tell." Melody replied. Miroku snickered.

"I guess we'll do alright by ourselves." Sango responded to Melody's question.

"Ok then. You guys can't really come back to the dorm room until we get back from out classes. Normally me and Alicia go for lunch, so... would you meet us at the local Chinese restaurant around one? It's right across the street."

"Do you mean literally across the street or--"

"I mean at Washington street, you walk another block and it'll be right there."

"Ah."

"Will there be Ramen?"

Melody looked at Inuyasha's eager face with an eyebrow arched. This sure was a change of heart. "Well, they do have noodles. I'm pretty sure they do."

"Awesome."

"Kagome, do you have a watch?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, meet you guys at 1:00."

Melody saluted to them and shut the door. Everyone looked at each other.

Even through the chaos, they still managed to get changed without fuss. Kagome was changed into a clean black miniskirt and tank top. Sango had Jeans and a plain red long-sleeve shirt. Miroku also had jeans and a good T-shirt. Inuyasha had the biggest change of them all cause he never changes out of that red kimono (not that I know of anyway) He had a red bandana, a black hoodie, and baggy jeans with a clean rip at the knee.

So now they look normal. But will they act normal?

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Will they act normal? Will they get lost? Ah, I can't keep this up. Well, I also gotta say for my disclaimer is that I am also making up streets and stuff cause I'm don't have that great a sense of direction (nor do I know the streets at all even though I live in MA). So a lot of this stuff I am making up. So don't hold me against it. Ok? And lastly, like I always say, I'm still writing, please still be reading. **_

_**Alena Rio.**_


	5. Memories and Chaos

**_The thing I got the golden tiara was the episode with the pig/boar demon and the abducted bride. Just so you know. Oh, and there is some swearing in this chapter, so, if you are offended by the words "Shit", "Whore", and "Bitch" (Even though you probably aren't) please refrain from reading this chapter. Even though next chapter probably won't make any sense if you do. Kay. Read on!  
_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

_Chapter five; Memories and Chaos_

Kagome walked ahead of all of them. Sango walked behind Miroku and Inuyasha walking with a grim expression on her face, mostly aimed at Miroku.

Miroku was shaking his head at Inuyasha. "I know your a difficult person to get along with, but come on! You were barely with her for an entire day!"

Inuyasha chose to ignore him, his ear twitching under the hat.

"Hey! I thought that Inuyasha and I hated each other the minute we met." Kagome called back, turning her head back at them.

"Well, actually, Kikyo accepted Inuyasha when they first met, and Inuyasha was struck down when they fought. And he thought you were her so you don't count." Miroku fought, defending his sermon.

Sango pondered what Miroku said. "But I tried to kill him the minute I met him."

"Well, cause you were brainwashed by Naraku and thought that Inuyasha killed your entire village. So you don't count either."

Inuyasha's temper steadily went up as everyone was arguing about how bad his social skills are.

Pretty soon, everyone started going into ridiculous when they were arguing about some girl he did not know named Kammi. When they started talking about that, his thin wall of patience broke. "Ok cut the crap! All of you! You shouldn't be arguing about this, if anyone is going to argue about this, it should be me! ...No wait..." Inuyasha was flustered and getting very confused. His train of thought was broken ever since they started talking about some girl named Kammi, which he was confident he didn't know. Or did he?

Inuyasha started babbling about how he wasn't that bad at talking to girls, said something about him being pinned to a tree or something...

To tell ya the truth, Sango and Miroku kept determinedly straight faces right until they couldn't make any sense about what he was saying. So when he started to splutter something about his feet, Miroku and Sango exploded. They fell on one another, laughing until tears streamed down their faces. And Inuyasha now had two or three stress marks on his forehead as he yelled at them.

Kagome too was giggling, just not as strongly as these two hysterical people in front of her. She heard a snap of a camera, and turned around. She saw a girl with her camera phone pointed in front of her, laughing at her new treasure. She had taken a picture of the two laughing over each other, gasping for breath from laughing so hard. So incidentally, it looked quite wrong.

The girl finished laughing and ran off. "Hey!" Kagome yelled and chased her. Nobody does that to her friends. Nobody! Not even her. Ok, maybe there was this one time where she caught Miroku force-kissing Sango and snapped a picture of it and laughed at them afterwards about it, but that was one time!

Kagome was slowed down when she remembered the laughs and Sango's look of pure hatred when Kagome showed it to her. After about five minutes, Kagome lost the girl as the girl rounded the corner, flicking Kagome the finger as she turned and disappeared.

Kagome leaned forward, putting her hands on her knees, panting.

When she recovered, she looked up at the store she was in front of, admitting defeat even though she was outraged at what the girl did.

It was an antique shop. An ad in front of it said: "Everything in here has a legend to it, including the low prices.

'Huh.' Kagome thought. 'Sounds a lot like our shrine back home.' Suddenly missing home, she decided to check it out.

She looked over at Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Since she chased that girl about a block or two, they were considerably smaller.

Sango was on her feet, but doubled over so Kagome figured that she was still laughing. Miroku was patting Inuyasha on the back and Inuyasha's tightened form suggested that he was either going to punch someone, or bust a temple.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted at them. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She gestured for them to come over, which they did.

Sango now seemed very content because of all the laughing. Miroku looked very smug and even up close, Inuyasha looked like he was going to punch someone. They all entered the small shop without fuss.

A small tinkle of a bell was heard as they entered. Inuyasha looked up out of curiosity the sound was coming from.

A short old man ducked out from under the counter with a big smile on his face. When he saw them, his smile turned into a scowl. "Hey! This is a place for buying, not a place to trash! Get your crack-high asses outta here!"

"I don't think you know who your messing with you a--"

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha hard in the ribs. "Sir. We're not here to to steal or break anything. Can you tell us where the Japanese artifacts are?"

Squinting at them like they were about to set off a bomb at any minute, he pointed to the right.

"Thank you sir." Kagome said, bowing before heading in that direction. Miroku and Sango did the same and followed her. But Inuyasha glared at the old man and the old man glared back. But he ended up following behind Miroku and Sango. Kagome passed through all these weird artifacts. Sango found herself staring at these shrunken heads. Miroku bumped into her not paying attention either, and before he could start anything, Inuyasha came from behind all of them and pushed them forward towards where Kagome was.

Kagome found what she was looking for and Kagome started skimming through them.

"Oh, what's this." Kagome said softly, reaching out and holding in her hands a simple golden tiara with a price tag of $3.99 on it. "Does anyone remember this?"

"Doesn't look familiar to me." Inuyasha said.

"Didn't it belong to that perverted pig demon that asked women to bare his child?" Sango asked. "I only remember it cause Miroku got dissed by all those women." Sango smirked at the memory.

Miroku groaned.

"Oh yeah, I remember him." Inuyasha said. "How does the tiara work again?"

"Let's see." Kagome said, removing Inuyasha's hat and placing the tiara on his head.

"DON'T!" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time, but it was too late.

Inuyasha's eyes started to sparkle and he looked at Kagome lovingly in a way that was not him.

"Wha..." Sango looked at Miroku. "How come he's after Kagome?"

"Maybe because the pig demon no longer exists, now the tiara affects those into loving those that put it on them." Miroku queried.

"Uh... guys? Help would be appreciated." Kagome whimpered, backing off into a corner while Inuyasha, who was giggling all the while, stepped lustily closer.

Kagome's back was to the shelf that blocked her off. "Inu- Inuyasha... b-back off. Your scaring me."

"Kagome? Did you know that I love you? I've always loved you..." Inuyasha said, stepping closer to her pulling her over by the arm, pulling her to a tight embrace and his look suggested that he was going to kiss her.

"GUYS!"

"Oh right." Miroku and Sango said at the same time and ran over and tackled Inuyasha, bringing down Kagome as well. They stood over him and wretched the tiara off of Inuyasha's head like they did before.

The tiara slipped off and Inuyasha turned back to his normal self. He found himself on his belly, on top of Kagome, who was on her back, his arms wrapped around her. Kagome was twitching. "If you wouldn't mind, COULD YOU GET OFF OF ME?" She shouted.

"What the--" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and Kagome got up slowly after him. Now they were looking into the smirking faces of Miroku and Sango.

"Make a comment, and I'll break your necks." Inuyasha snarled, brandishing his claws.

"Fine, fine." Miroku said, throwing up his arms. "It's just that you look so cute when your together." He snickered and Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha shot him an angry glare. If Kagome had claws, her furious expression looked like she would cut them open while they slept.

"What? Its true." Miroku said.

"Uh, Kagome, what time is it?" Sango said quickly, trying to change the subject.

Kagome glanced at the watch that she carried. "It's 12:57, why? Ooh..." Kagome realized that they were going to be late unless they had a miracle. Kagome put the tiara back and they all jetted out of the store, the old man waving his fist at them as they left.

They reached the Chinese restaurant without that much of a fuss. As they leaned against the wall of the restaurant, panting, only then did Melody and Alicia show up.

"Wow. Are you guys really that punctual?" Alicia said, looking down at Inuyasha who was laying down on the ground.

"Well, 1:00 is 1:00." Sango said.

Alicia and Melody shrugged and they went in.

Melody asked what everyone wanted to eat, and Inuyasha made a big deal out of it saying he wanted some Ramen. Alicia went up to the counter and ordered what everyone wanted, however she refused to order for Inuyasha and Melody had to do it for him since Inuyasha wasn't all that great at talking to people. (see chapter two)

Everyone got their food as it was finished. Kagome's was done first, so she asked Alicia and Melody for 5 dollars. Not really knowing what she was planning, they gave it to her.

Everyone got their food. Alicia was still waiting, and she was the last one to get her food. She sat there, holding her head up with her hand, staring at the front door for no particular reason with a bored expression on her face.

There was a tinkle of the bell of someone entering, and Alicia's bored look turned into something of pure horror. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed, but only loud enough for everyone at the table to hear her.

Confused, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha turned and looked at the new guest.

It was a girl. She wore a pink tube top, and a really short mini-skirt. She wore high heels, large hoop ear rings. And had thick red lipstick on.

Alicia looked around desperately, then buried her head in her arms like she was sleeping.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked at Melody questioningly.

"That's Kaya." Melody said quietly, folding her napkin casually. "She's a whore and a pain in the ass. Biggest boy-crazy girl I have ever seen. Ticks Alicia off into oblivion. For some reason, Kaya won't leave her alone. Alicia won't tell me why."

"Humph." Sango replied stiffly, not liking this at all.

"Sound like my kinda girl." Miroku said, starting to get up. Sango grabbed the back of his collar. Miroku slowly sank back into his chair with his eyes closed.

"I'm not here." Alicia whispered, her head still buried in her arms.

"Alicia, is that you?" The girl named Kaya asked rather loudly, bending towards Alicia.

"No." Alicia replied in a stone-hard voice.

"It IS you." Kaya said in an all too happy voice, walking, more like prancing over, so the guys could see her breasts bounce. Miroku twitched. Sango glared. Inuyasha gave a cold stare and Alicia groaned, sitting upright now.

"Oh." Kaya cooed, looking at Inuyasha flirtatiously.

Inuyasha blinked, clueless.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your cute friend?"

"How about I introduce you to my fist?" Alicia mumbled.

"What was that dear? I'm sorry, I was entranced by this hunk's beautiful eyes."

"Huh?" Inuyasha definitely was clueless.

"Ugh! You both give me headaches." Alicia said, rubbing her forehead with her hands.

"Just because you used to--" Kaya started to say, but an egg roll got her between the eyes.

"Do NOT talk about that." Alicia growled. "Use that subject again, and I'll use a utensil next time." Violence was flashing in her eyes. Kaya raised a well-groomed eyebrow at her.

"A-a utensil? Darling, you KNOW you would look better with simple mascara." Kaya said, giving a hearty laugh.

Alicia's jaw dropped. "You at the biggest-- I will cut you with a KNIFE! A utensil is a KNIFE! A FORK! Can you PLEASE not think about make-up and sex for about 2 seconds!" She shouted, holding the silver weapon.

"Ah, but you will look good in mascara anyway." Kaya said, waving her well manicured nails at Alicia.

"OUT!"

"Fine! But it isn't my fault if you have no boyfriend." A knife struck the floor at Kaya's feet and clattered on its side, dislodging a piece of cement from the floor.

"Take my advice and you'll be happier!" Kaya called and pranced away, not risking a knife between the eyes.

"NO! And his names Inuyasha, BITCH!" Alicia screamed.

Inuyasha turned back to Melody, who nodded. Inuyasha ran over and knocked Alicia at the back of the head.

She crumpled and fell backwards. Everyone else who was watching the commotion returned to eating.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Wasn't that an -cough- interesting encounter. Sorry it took a while. I was working on the story "Who are you?" You should check it out if you haven't already. I don't really have a lot to say for this chapter... Anyway! Please review.**_

_**Alena Rio**_


	6. Possibility to go home

**_Hi. I know that this chapter is short, but my brain told me to end it there. The plot twist is kinda starting... I guess. I have a plot in here somewhere. And I'm sorry for not updating anything for a while. I was working on oneshots. Anyway, enjoy._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
**

**Chapter 6: Possibility to go home**

Melody stretched like nothing had happened. "Inuyasha, it appears that Kaya seems to like you. If I were you, I would try not to be alone in the same room as her."

Inuyasha looked at her blankly. "She's been a what?" Inuyasha asked, both not getting it and not caring.

"Idiot." Alicia muttered, getting up for her food.

"So, tell me again why she hates this Kaya person." Sango asked.

"She's never told me. And she's been very touchy about it. I'm supposing that cause Alicia's got a nice body or something and Kaya's trying to recruit her." Melody shrugged. "But I'm not sure."

"Ha!" Inuyasha laughed. "Alicia's like Kagome. Their both not pretty. Why do they bother?"

Kagome and Alicia both appeared behind him, flaming. Inuyasha turned around slowly. "Heh, heh..."

Both Kagome and Alicia in turn slapped him across the face and sat down, arms crossed, not looking at him. Only, Kagome smacked him with the bag she was carrying again before sitting down.

Inuyasha rubbed his face and grumbled something. Melody, Miroku, and Sango shook his head at him.

"Inuyasha, you must learn to be a little sensitive." Miroku said, reaching over for Sango.

SMACK!

"You shouldn't be talking pervert!" Sango shouted at him. Melody sighed.

_...:Later that night:..._

Everyone sat around on the bed or sitting or standing on the floor. Melody came in with a bunch of cups filled with either soda or tea. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku took one and quietly said "Thanks." Alicia was glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared back and took a drink without a word.

Melody put the tray down, and took out her bag and took some books out of it. "Alicia? Alicia!" She said, snapping her fingers in front of her face to gain her attention.

"What the hell do you want?" Alicia snapped.

"Homework." Melody said, waving a textbook in front of her face. Alicia sighed and took out her batch of textbooks.

"I hate this. What's the point anyway. Why do we need to know about mythical ways to transport through time anyway?"

"Then you shouldn't have chose it as a course." Melody said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"I thought it would be interesting. Talking about superstition or something about culture. No. Now I got to write a stupid essay about how powerful people could send people to the future as some sort of curse." Alicia grumbled.

The feudal era group spit out a bit of their drink. "Ew! What the hell?" Alicia yelled, standing up to avoid the spray.

"S -cough- Sorry -cough- It was just -cough- Did you say time travel?" Sango said, hacking and coughing as some of her tea went down her wind pipe.

"Yeah, as a curse made by powerful demons or something." Alicia said, and was sprayed by another person, spitting out their drink, covering her. She turned to glare at whomever just did that, cause, there was no way that was surprising a second time. Guess who, it was Inuyasha.

"Ok you bastard, you are going down." Alicia growled, shaking herself of the soda, that wasn't doing a good job. She stomped off to the door and opened it, turned around and shouted. "WHEN I GET BACK YOU ARE DEAD!" She screamed and slammed the door.

The rest of them, except Inuyasha, winced when the door slammed, then they all turned back at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha returned their cold stares with his hands up like he was an innocent of all accusations. "I thought that was pretty good aim. She WAS the farthest thing from me."

Everyone groaned.

"So anyway..." Miroku said, sending a cold stare at Inuyasha before turning back at Melody. "Do you know anything about cursed time traveling."

Melody shrugged. "I don't take those kinds of classes. That would be Alicia. She likes to learn about culture and stuff. It's just that she's a little pissed at a certain someone to answer anyone." She said, then sighed.

Everyone from the warring states sent a glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha avoided everyone's penetrating angry look at an apparently interesting piece of dust on the wall.

"But, Alicia is bound to cool off. Could take a while but she will." Melody added before everyone could sear a hole through the hanyou with their glare.

'But we want to go home to Japan!' Everyone was shouting in their heads. But Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were thinking. 'To the feudal era! Stupid Inuyasha... your just so... stupid! Why do you have to get on the wrong foot with the girl that could help us.'

"Uhhh..." Melody was looking at everyone's angry faces that steadily grew angrier as they thought about how stupid Inuyasha was.

"Ok, before you guys blow up with your bottled up emotions, just skim through Alicia's textbook." Melody said, holding up a book that said "_Ancient rituals of the feudal era._"

"Huh? Oh, uh... won't she get mad?" Sango asked.

"I doubt it. She may of paid about a hundred bucks for it, but she considers it money wasted. She couldn't care less I suppose."

"O...k then..." Kagome said and took the book from her. "Hmm... let's see. Japan... Japan..." Kagome mumbled to herself as she skimmed through the pages. "Ah, here we go!"

Miroku and Sango stood behind her as she read it aloud. "In the feudal ages of Japan, people believed that powerful lords or demons could create magic. Lords lived in blah blah blah... uhh... food... lifestyle... ah, rituals. If a lord or demon was powerful enough, he or she could send a reign of fire down. Some were powerful enough to bring people back to the dead to fight for them. If a demon was powerful and angered and experienced enough, and this was normally as a last attack before he or she died. They would mumble a curse, putting the names they wish to send forward in time in emphasis. According to witnesses, a shining light would appear around the feet of the exiled and--"

"Man, Alicia was right. This IS a load of crap. That is physically impossible." Melody commented. Everyone shushed her and Kagome continued.

"a shining light would appear around the feet of the exiled and they would disappear, never to be seen again. No one has ever been returned of this curse. But there was one descendant of a powerful lord that stated, 'You must get--" The door creaked open and cut Kagome off.

"Ok sir, I understand. Yes, I know, I'll just put some things in order quickly first. Won't take that much time." Alicia said to someone unknown outside the door. She came in and quickly shut the door.

She turned around with everyone staring at her. "The dean." She squeaked. He's coming here, to make sure everything is in order."

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Oh ho ho ho. A cliffy! Yay me. First time I've submitted anything in a while. -sticks tongue out- Don't pressure me. It takes a while for me to think. But anyway, for my randomness segment, I was eating lunch with some friends, and a girl was following her friend around going "Grow up." Over and over, poking her friend in the back in a whiny little voice. Very mature. She definitely deserves to be saying that. Well anyway, please review, and it will be appreciated.**_

_**Alena Rio **_


	7. The inspection of DOOM

**_Hey you guys. Sorry for not updating for a while. For some reason, I kept forgetting what I kept meaning for them to do in this chapter. Well anyway, read and review please._**

**Chapter 7: The Inspection of DOOM  
**

"What the hell?" Melody asked in a quiet voice so the dean couldn't hear her. "What happened?"

"Well see, I went to the bathroom pissed off. The dean passed me and and asked me what was wrong. I said nothing hoping he'd go away. But he said that he got a few complaints earlier and said he wanted to come over to make sure everything is in order. He's the bloody dean, I can't say no." Alicia hissed.

"So what the heck are we supposed to do?" Melody asked, pointing to the group, who was sitting there in shock.

"We could use "the thing."" Alicia said in a mischievous tone.

"What thing?" They asked.

"We can't use it. We don't have a clue if its safe." Melody argued.

"What thing?" The feudal era group rose their voice a little.

"So? Does it look like we have a choice?" Alicia argued back.

"What thing?" Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha almost shouted.

"This thing." Alicia said, turning to a sheet covered thing.

"How long has that been there?" They asked in unison.

She shrugged and ripped the sheet off revealing a a machine that has a huge glass dome. There was some buttons and levers on the side and a door entering a glass dome. "This is a Teleporter!" She declared.

"Holy..." The feudal era gang breathed.

**_Sorry. Just messing with ya. I always wanted to do that. Lol! So anyway, this is what actually happened._**

"What the heck are we gonna do?" They hissed at each other.

"I don't think we have much choice." Melody started.

"That's the most obvious hiding spot." Alicia repented.

"That's what makes it a good hiding spot."

"What's going to happen?" Miroku asked. They both looked at him, then pushed him to the ground and rolled him under the bed.

"Under the--" Sango started but had her mouth covered by Melody.

_"_Don't say anything. Who knows if he's listening." Melody said.

"Right." Kagome said.

"Hey, what's this?" Miroku asked, pulling out a teddy bear. Melody grabbed it and without a word, impatiently kicked Miroku deeper under the bed.

"So, do I follow him?" Sango asked. They nodded.

"There's no way I'm going under there." Inuyasha declared. Alicia kicked in in the back of the kneecaps causing himto crumple. She then tried to force Inuyasha's head under her bed in a very rough manner. His hat was lopsided. As it was falling off, Kagome rushed over, slammed his hat back on, and threw herself under the bed with him.

So Sango was under the bed with Miroku and Inuyasha was under another bed with Kagome. Melody put the blankets and pillows and everything they had used to sleep with that morning under each of the beds forcing Sango and Kagome to squish into the guy behind her. Miroku wasn't complaining but Inuyasha was a little bit uncomfortable.

Melody and Alicia looked around to make sure everything was in order. They dumped some clothes into the closet and sat on their beds. "Come in." They said, with slight confidence in their voice.

The dean opened the door and stepped in. He had glasses and greased back brown hair. He was wearing a brown suit. He looked around and pushed his glasses back. "Do you ladies want to know why I come here today?"

"Your a busy man, Mr. Alanson. We don't know why you would want to waste your time with some regular college girls." Alicia said, chuckling nervously.

Inuyasha fake gagged and Kagome elbowed him in the gut. He let out a small grunt.

"Did you hear that?" Mr. Alanson said, looking around. Kagome clapped her hand to her forehead.

"Is someone here?" He asked.

"What would make you say that sir?" Melody said.

Mr. Alanson scratched his head and looked back at the girls. "Well anyway, I got a complaint from a boy by the name of Ukaran Makasouai saying that the thumping around you guys do early in the morning continually is irritating him."

"Ukaran...? You mean that irritating numskull?" Alicia asked

"I guess you could call him that, but I am still here to inspect you. School policy."

"Screw school policy..." Alicia muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Alanson asked.

"I said, what's on the school policy has to be filled out." Alicia said. Melody clapped her forehead.

"She's a hot-tempered idiot." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome clenched her fist and rammed her elbow into his gut. Inuyasha groaned in pain.

"Ok, I am seriously hearing things." The dean said, looking around. "Do you guys know the rules about keeping people here unmarked?"

"Uh, no." Melody said.

"Darn. I hoped you knew. But I will look it up and I will get back to you." The dean said, bending down to look under the bed Miroku and Sango were in. Sango's face was about two inches from the dean's hand as he reached into there to look for stowaways.

Sango scooted back a little and squeezed into Miroku. Sango was really sure that he was going to try something, this just wasn't the time to smack him. She could just picture his smiling face grinning as she pressed her body against him. Just thinking about it made her want to punch him.

Yes, Miroku was grinning, but he was content enough with Sango so close to him that he didn't need to touch her. But either way Sango was still tensing up. It was now being unbearably uncomfortable to be there. She needed to leave where she was hiding and she needed to escape this pervert!

The dean was satisfied and stood up straight to talk to them for a final point. Melody and Alicia were looking at him, not really paying attention, but nodding every time it felt right.

What happened next hit Alicia, who saw it first, like a ton of bricks. A female hand, poking out of the bed, scraping against the floor like she was trying to escape pain or death.

"So, I believe we are all done here. So, just one last look." He said, turning to look at the room but Alicia scrambled over and stomped on her hand. Sango gave a tiny squeal and her hand retreated back into under the bed.

"You guys are acting really weird." The dean said, raising an eyebrow. "But I guess that's not my problem. I'll be back to tell you about the rule that I said I was going to look up."

"Yeah, you do that." Alicia said, stomping her foot again on Sango's hand that once again tried to poke out.

Mr Alanson turned to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Oh, and does that constant banging of the heater or whatever bother you?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"We, we've heard that for so long, we've gotten so used to it that we can't sleep without it."

"Yeah, so don't call anyone." Alicia added.

"Ok." The dean said. Everyone held their breath, and the door clicked behind him as it closed. Everyone let it go.

"Ok, you guys can come out now." Alicia said.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's heads exploded from out from underneath the bed and they took a deep breath like they haven't breathed in ever so long.

"You were saying Kagome?" Sango asked, handing her the textbook from on the table.

Kagome rubbed her forehead and opened the textbook to where she left off. "A descendant of a powerful lord once said that you must get the one who set the curse on you, or their descendant to defeat them in combat or they must send you back themselves." Kagome finished.

"Your interested in that kind of crap?" Alicia asked.

_**Yay. They narrowly escaped being found out, to some extent anyway. **_

_**So, for my randomness segment, I had community service day last friday. It's when the entire school takes the day off from classes and helps the enviorment. Well anyway, me and my friends were grouped with these boys and we were cleaning up the beach. They found this piece of seaweed and started flinging it around the girls. It looked like this outragously huge worm, so all the girls creamed and scattered. They did the same thing with a dead carcass of a dead horseshoe crab. It was disgusting. **_

_**But anyway, I've been really busy these days, and even though I go on the computer a lot, it's all for schoolwork. Darn you school! So please read and review, it will be appreciated, really.**_

_**Alena Rio **_


	8. Sango, I think your going crazy

_**Hey guys. Sorry about the slow update. I was trying to get everything else done first. Well, I have it now. I didn't make my goal as I wanted. (see profile) And I can't go any faster cause High school really piles on the work. Anyway, Heres chapter 8.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I just have the plot to this story._

**Chapter eight:**

"Your interested in that kind of crap?" Alicia asked.

"Actually, yes." Inuyasha snapped.

"I know **you** are, your that kind of weirdo." Alicia yelled back.

"Your the kind of weirdo that likes to study superstition!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Yeah, well, you don't study at all, your that stupid!" Alicia countered.

And the squabbling continued and everyone else ignored them. The gang was already used to Inuyasha and Kagome bickering over something pointless, even though this was even more pointless and stupid. And Melody was already used to Alicia being short-tempered.

"What are we going to do now, Naraku has no child. If he did..." Miroku shuddered.

"I agree." Sango sighed. "This must be what Naraku planned. He knew he had no descendants so sending us here would mean guarantee that we remain here." There was a thump and a yelp. Alicia lunged at Inuyasha and punched him in the jaw. He pulled back and punched Alicia in the cheek. They hit the ground and rolled around punching each other, kicking and clawing. Inuyasha never normally hit girls unless he hated them greatly or they attacked first. Since Alicia fit into both of these categories, Inuyasha only held back because she was human.

They pulled back and held at the corners of the room, recovering a little, then charged again.

"Inuyasha, Sit!"

Melody came out from the sidelines, tackled and stopped Alicia, ramming her with her shoulder.

..:25 minutes of yelling and struggling later:...

Inuyasha and Alicia glared at each other from opposite corners of the room. Melody and Sango tied Alicia's hands to the bed frame with rope left over from a past project that Melody had in a workshop.

Inuyasha was held down by Sango and Miroku at his arms while Kagome tried to search for something that Inuyasha couldn't break through. Inuyasha was still struggling along with Alicia to be let go, shouting death threats and vows of extermination. Sango snapped her fingers and said, "I got it!"

She went through her old clothes and got out a bag. She took a very small pinch and poured it over Inuyasha. Inuyasha took one whiff and he fell over knocked out.

"Whoa. What was that?" Kagome asked.

"A demon repellent." Sango said.

"Demon repellent?" Melody asked.

"Yes, drives demons out of temples or they fai--" Miroku clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What she means to say is... when we were over her house one day, we found this powder that makes Inuyasha unconscious. We called it Demon repellent because he can be sort of... like a demon." Kagome made a bad excuse.

"You got that right." Alicia called. "Now, WILL YOU PLEASE UNTIE ME!"

"No." Melody shot. "If your going to behave like a barbarian, then you will stay like that!"

"My grandmother said that my great great great, etc. mother Rin married some sort of barbarian. She said he could kill anyone he felt like"

"You don't have any proof of that besides your grandmother's word." Melody said.

"Wait. Did you say Rin? From the feudal era?" Sango asked.

"Yep." Alicia looked proud. "My family goes that far."

"Do you happen to know who your great, great, great I'm-not-going-any-farther grandfather's name was?"

"Something or rather Show- maru... something. I forget. It was long." Alicia tilted her head. "Either way, it just makes me who I am." She said with triumph.

"Do you think it was Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered to Miroku and Sango.

"Most likely." Miroku agreed.

"That's probably the reason they hate each other." Sango whispered to Miroku. Miroku nodded.

"Hold on. Doesn't that make her a tiny bit demon?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged.

"You guys do a lot of whispering. Cut that out. Your making me curious." Alicia called.

"Oh. Sorry." Kagome said, waving it away.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you." Alicia started.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the first day we met?"

"Uh-huh."

"When your boyfriend was wearing those dog ears."

Kagome flinched. "Y- yeah?"

"Did you guys come from an Anime convention? The only one I've heard of is the one in Tokyo kid in Harvard Square. And those aren't really that big. I always seem to miss it."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Uh... yeah. It was over a couple days ago."

Alicia snapped her fingers, or, she tried, but she was still tied up so she kinda... wiggled... "Rats."

"Tokyo Kid?" Sango asked.

"It's a store completely of Anime." Melody answered for her.

Miroku tapped Kagome's shoulder. She turned to him and he asked her. "What is this Anime you keep talking about?"

"It's a comic book kind of. Made in Japan, in the future." Kagome replied.

"Oh."

"Ok, what time is it?" Alicia asked. "I can't look at my wristwatch because of obvious reasons." She said as she tugged on the rope that bound her to the bed post.

"Eight thirty five." Melody answered.

"I'm missing, my show." Alicia said, emphasizing each word with a tug against her binds. Kagome turned around to glance around the room. "Where's the TV?"

"It's where I work. That restaurant you guys ate at." Alicia said. "Apparently I look Japanese enough to work there even though my dad's a white guy. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Miroku said. Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Oh, but um..." Sango blushed. "I have to... relief my self." Well, before hand, they always had to use the trees or something. They weren't accustomed to the whole "toilet" thing.

"Oh, I'll show you to the bathroom." Melody said, ushering her to the bathroom.

Sango looked at Kagome with a questioning look on her face. "Bathroom?"

"Oh, I need to go too." Kagome followed Melody out the door, with Sango close behind.

"Hey, wait a minute, you never untied me!" Alicia cried. But the door shut with a click. Alicia sighed. She looked at the unconscious Inuyasha and then at Miroku who... mysteriously... disappeared.

Alicia felt something touching her ass and she screamed, turned to punch, but was held down tight.

-------------------------

Melody led the way down the long corridor. The hallway was deserted for the most part. Sango behind her, and Kagome behind her. Not necessarily in a straight line, but eh. As they came close to an intersection among the mass of doors, who should turn the corner but Kaya herself. Not by herself though, oh no. Some of her clique was with her. About three girls. Wearing about the same shirt, a velvet black shirt, cut off at the belly, had long enough sleeves to cover their shoulders and elbows but was see-through enough to see their lace bras. Their pants were either super tight caprices or shorts so short, you can practically see their ass.

"Hello darling." Kaya chirped at Melody. "Where is Alicia, or, for that matter, that cute one, Inuyasha?"

"Back in our room." Melody replied dryly.

"Oh my! I wonder if she is having her way with him?" Kaya over-dramatically pondered, touching a highly polished and manicured nail to her lips.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Oh, um, thats a nice shirt your wearing. Have you worn it before? It seems familiar." Melody commented, trying not to get into some sort of fight. Her expectations were crushed.

All of Kaya's posy gasped. Kaya herself looked like she just had a bucket of mud poured on her.

"_What?_ Do I _look_ like a clothes repeater to you?" She demanded, either acting or utterly insulted.

Melody rolled her eyes again. "Ooof course."

Sango and Kagome waited patiently at the sidelines. Sango had her eyes to the floor. Even though it didn't seem like it, she had been thinking a lot about Kirara. She was not about to let her best friend of so long go so easily. But where to look? The only clue is that Kirara was adopted by a human, or humanoid demon, but most likely a human, seeing as there are no demons here at this point and time, and that Kirara can't be living too far off if she met up with her at the campus.

Something was telling her that Kirara was right under her nose, but she just couldn't tell where.

As she stared a hole into the floor, something perked inside her, and she heard, faintly, very faintly, that cat roar she loved. She looked up, towards that direction. It was most likely her imagination. I mean, she had been thinking of her for a while, and so often. There it was again! She was sure of it, Kirara was here! She was not imagining it.

She did not want to loose the sound like a dog might loose a scent, ran in the direction she heard it. Kagome, confused, ran after her. Melody turned her head, and without looking back, ran after them. Kaya scoffed. "Tomboys."

Sango ran back down the hallway, turned a corner and stopped, lost. She frantically turned in circles. Everything looked the same. She heard it had come from here somewhere. "Sango! What happened?" Then she heard it. Another roar. Sango ran straight ahead. Kagome stopped for only a second in confusion, then continued to run. Melody huffed but suck up another breath and ran to catch up.

A single tear ran freely down her face. "Kirara..." But then she stopped and stared. Kagome nearly crashed into her. Melody came soon after.

"What the heck guys?"

"Wha- what is in this room?" Sango asked, pointing to the door in front of her, the gold paint number of 666 printed on the door.

"Oh, um, that's Ukaran Makasouai's room. We all felt so sorry for him about the hell room, but he didn't seem to mind it. He was optimistic about it."

"I thought, I- I thought I heard... Kirara..." Sango was at a loss of words but regained them with a calm straight posture. "I want to speak with him."

"Okay..." Melody said in a whatever-you-wanna-do tone. She walked in front of them and knocked on the door twice. No one answered. She knocked again three times. "I guess he's at a tutor or something." And turned to go before a hoarse "Who is it?" called out to them. Sango jerked around hastily with fire burning in her eyes.

"Hold on a minute." Melody hissed into her ear. "Hey, Ukaran?"

"Oh, Melody!" The door quickly opened with a sharp creak. "Can I help you with something?" The boy who opened the door had what appeared to be whithered black hair that nearly covered his eyes. His eyes were slightly tinted red. He wore a worn white hoodie with a large enough hood that would have covered his eyes easily and baggy jeans.

"Hi Ukaran." Her smile screamed fake. "A friend of mine thinks she saw her cat run in here, do you know anything?"

"Oh." He glanced at Sango, then at Kagome, and his lower eyelids twitched a little, then looked back at Melody with a calm face. "No, the door was shut, but um, Melody, would you mind...?"

Then Melody played disappointment. " I'm sorry Ukaran, I'm busy, with studying and whatnot, maybe sometime during spring break." She put back on a smile. He smiled back, one of those doofus smiles you send towards someone you like without realizing it. "So, thanks, but I should get back to my room."

"Kay..." And the door clicked shut. Melody sighed.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he's had this weird crush on me that is so darn obvious. He's sweet, but, I just... don't."

Kagome smiled. Melody scowled at her. "Come on, you gotta have had someone crush on you before. Alicia had tons of guys after her even though..." Melody cut short. "Holy crap! I left her tied up with Miroku!"

Sango turned around viciously. "WHAT?"

-------------------

"So, I've always had this weird thing for nature. I'm no hippie, but I like to go mountain climbing and stuff. Which is why I want to go camping this spring break." Alicia spoke casually to Miroku, her hands still bound.

"Well, I have a great respect for nature. I've done my fair share of walks around a forest before." Miroku replied, laying on his belly, his hands in front of him, folded with his head on them.

"Would you and everyone else like to join me and Melody on the camping trip that is happening about three weeks from now?"

"I don't see why not."

And the door to the dorm room flew open and Kagome and Sango flew in, prepared to smack the hell out of Miroku like always. The following picture shocked them.

Alicia was still tied up to the bed post. There was no way she could come loose unless someone else untied her. And, instead of Miroku having the time of his life, or, unconscious by bruises, slaps, punches, kicks, or something, he was caught right under Alicia. In fact, she was sitting on his back, oppressing his movement. Waiting for their return, she actually got comfortable and made small talk with him.

"How long does it take to go to the bathroom?" Alicia demanded. "Whatever, the point is, I totally missed my show and several shows after it, but! I officially want you guys to join us on the spring break camping trip."

Miroku and Kagome looked at Melody. Inuyasha was still unconscious, but was making groaning noises, so they figured he was getting over it soon enough, and paid him no mind. Sango was worrying her mind off about Kirara.

Melody looked around for a couple seconds then sighed. "Most college kids go on parties or sleep the whole time. This Alicia, my best friend, wants to go to the middle of no where and sleep in a tent."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

Melody shrugged. "We're going aren't we?"

"Yep." Alicia chirped.

"Augh... my head..." Inuyasha groaned.

"Kirara..." Was the last thought Sango had before she and everyone prepared for the night.

_**It took me two weeks to finish this chapter. My god. Maybe cause I kept on having to shut down after writing 15 minutes for some reason. -sigh- Well, I have it now. **_

_**Oh, and if anyone wants to know why Sango didn't have to go to the bathroom until this moment, its because I wanted to do this scene and actually begin the whole main story line and the only way to connect the two was that way at that moment. Sorry about the lack of logic, please don't hate me. So, I thank you for reading, and I bid you good day. Peace out. **_

_**Like always,  
Alena Rio **_


End file.
